Slow Me Down
by Christine1827
Summary: Gabriella gets too caught up in her own life to realize what she really wants and needs: her friends. Will she be able to fix it all at Prom? Troyella One-shot with Sharpay and Taylor friendships.


A/N: I had nothing to do so I wrote a song fic

**A/N: I had nothing to do so I wrote a song fic. I hope you like this and it has a little lesson to go with it that I have oh-so-graciously hid into the writing. R&R**

**P.S.: the song is slow me down by Emmy Rossum and italics are the lyrics. **

Gabriella entered the gymnasium to many other teenagers dancing and having a great time. Her gaze circled around the whole room. She was trying to find her friends- well, former friends. Prom had brought so much stress to her. She was going in fast forward and forgot the most important thing-friendship. Her chocolate brown eyes landed on Sharpay, who was sitting on the dateless bleachers in a hot pink dress beside Taylor. Taylor was wearing an emerald green strapless dress. A small smile appeared on her face, her friends were so predictable. Yet, that small smile was quickly wiped off her face when they both sent her a glare-she didn't doubt them she had been a real jerk.

_Rushing and racing and running in circles_

_Moving so fast I keep forgetting my purpose_

_The blur of the traffic is sending me spinning_

_Getting no where_

She shifted her eyes to the dance floor and a sight crushed her heart. Troy, her HUGE crush was slow dancing with the head cheerleader, Rebecca. That was also entirely her fault, she blocked him out along with Sharpay and Taylor. Tears stung the back of her eyelids but she forced them to be unseen. Troy Bolton was her best friend and recently she had been starting to have feelings for him that were not in the friend way-the romantic way. Rebecca shifted her head onto Troy's shoulder and, even know she tried not to let them, a single tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek.

_My head and my heart are colliding _

_Chaotic_

_Pace of the world_

_Just wish I could stop it_

_Try to appear like I've got it together_

_I'm falling apart_

_Save me_

Her eyes would not tear apart from the couple. Yet, she understood why. She had always loved Troy, but in the basketball star brotherly way. Now, her feelings were changing. She loved him like a boyfriend, a husband, or a lover. She was dateless like Taylor and Sharpay but those two weren't alone they had each other. Of course, she couldn't have been more alone.

_Somebody take my hand and_

_Lead me_

_Slow me down_

_Don't let love pass me by_

_Just show me how_

'_Cause I'm ready to fall_

She needed her friends. This was the first big fight they had encountered. The group had been inseparable since kindergarten. She told Taylor everything and went to her about her feelings; she was the only one who new about her new feeling towards Troy. Sharpay gave her all the girly stuff, make-up tips, gossip, and boy news she could ask for- she loved her for it. Troy well, he could comfort her better than her own mother. When she was in his arms she felt loved, protected, cherished, and safe. Now, all because of her stupid self-centeredness she didn't have any of that.

_Slow Me down_

_Don't let me live a lie_

_Before my life flies by_

_I need you to slow me down_

She brought her hand up to her face and brushed away the single tear. She picked up her dress with her hands and walked slowly. She new that she had to do this even if it was as hard as a rock. Sharpay and Taylor were talking to each other quietly and they didn't notice the petite brunette standing in front of the both of them. Gabriella drew in a deep breath as the ditsy blonde and intelligent African American turned their gaze to her.

_Sometimes I fear that I might disappear_

_In the blur of fast forward_

_I fall through again_

_Forgetting to breathe_

_I need to sleep_

_Getting no where_

She looked her former best girlfriends in the eyes and mumbled a sincere sorry. They responded by enveloping her in a bear hug. Gabriella brought her arms around her two friends and hugged them close to her-never would she be so stupid again. The trio of girls pulled out of the embrace. Gabriela now had to apologize to the person that meant the most to her- Troy.

_All that I miss_

_I see in the reflection_

_Pass me while I wasn't paying attention_

_Tired of rushing, racing and running_

_I'm falling apart_

_Tell me_

Gabriella switched her gaze once again to Troy. Her heart split and her friends could see the tears once again, welling up in her eyes. Troy and Rebecca were leaning in to kiss! They were close when a tear forced itself out of her eye and started slithering down her cheek. But her frown was turned upside down when Troy backed away shaking his handsome head. He pulled out of Rebecca's grasp and walked away, leaving Gabriella smiling giddily.

_Oh, wont you take my hand and_

_Led me_

_Slow Me down_

_Don't let love pass me by_

_Just show me how_

'_Cause I'm ready to fall_

_Slow Me down_

_Don't let me live a lie_

_Before my life flies by_

_I need you to slow me down_

_Show me_

The blue eyed, brown haired handsome boy appeared in front of Gabriella. He extended his hand to Gabriella, asking if she would let him have this dance. She nodded happily and put her hand in his as they walked to the dance floor. She snaked her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist.

_The noise of the world_

_Is getting me caught up_

_Chasing the clock_

_And I Wish I could stop it_

_Just need to breathe_

_Some body please_

_Slow me down_

They danced together as they each felt as if time finally stood still. As the song was about to end Troy leaned in towards Gabriella and captured her lips with his in a gentle kiss. Gabriella grinned and hugged Troy with her chin resting on his shoulder. Sharpay, who was dancing with another basketball player named Zeke behind them and had seen the couple kiss, gave Gabriella a thumbs up. Gabriella pulled back and gazed into Troy's crystal blue eyes. "You sure know how to slow me down and make time stand still."

**The story ended up being exactly 1,010 words not counting the a/n part. If you didn't see the little lesson it was to not let your friends away because they are very important to you. And also that you have to concentrate on people other than yourself. Sorry but I like to put little life lessons into my writings so they aren't totally pointless. TAKE THE LESSON SERIOUSLY IF YOU HAVE TO LEARN IT YOURSELF TRUST ME IT IS VERY PAINFUL!! (if I get good reviews I might make another song fic. In a review leave a song that would be good to do a song fic on. I will take requests and I will try to put fics on often.)**


End file.
